Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications.
Mobile devices can include a settings option for configuring applications and features of the mobile device to suit the needs of the user. For example, a settings option can be used to configure a feature such as the “brightness” of the display. A settings option can also be used to configure an application corresponding to an account. While configuring settings for a single account can be fairly simple, configuring settings for accounts that can support two or more data classes, such as email, contacts and calendars can be more challenging.